After All
by FiSheepy
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika Shion membuka matanya setelah pertarunganya menggunakan Surplice tanda dia adalah bawahan dari Hades?, cerita mengenai kejadian setelah semua tugas Para Gold Saint 18th Selesai. Chapter I : Shion & Dohko.


**Title : After All**

**Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini berasal dari Masami Kurumada dan juga Shiori Teshirogi, saya hanya seseorang yang numpang fantasiin character dan cerita mereka**

**Rating : ng... T+ ? X"D**

**Note : Saya baru gabung disini :) karena itu harap maklum yah kalau ada salah tanda baca dsb :) R&R Please**

* * *

><p><strong>[Shion POV]<strong>

"Shion…,"

Apa? Apakah aku mendengar suara?. Kucoba untuk membuka mataku tapi tetap yang terlihat hanyalah warna hitam. Entah karena kedua kelopak mataku tidak dapat terbuka ataukah memang semua yang ada disekitarku memang sudah menjadi hitam?.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingat.

Satu-satunya memori yang masih melekat dipikiranku adalah ketika Emas yang aku gunakan untuk berperang berubah menjadi kiluan hitam, waktu dimana aku menghianati semuanya. Dimana aku menghianati rekan-rekanku, dimana aku menghianati seseorang yang harusnya ku lindungi.

Setelah aku berpikir, entah sudah berapa dosa yang akan buat setelah hidup kembali menjadi seorang Specter.

"Shion!"

…Suara itu lagi? Aku mendengarnya, sangat jelas tetapi aku tidak tahu dimanakah asal suara itu—yang memanggilku dengan nada khawatir dan sedikit membentak, suara berat yang entah sudah berapa tahun aku dengan sehingga sangat familiar di telingaku.

"…Dohko?"

Ya benar, ini suara dia. Surai coklat yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku, sosok yang sudah bersamaku bahkan sebelum aku menjadi rekan-nya dalam melindungi Athena. Yang selamat bersamaku setelah Perang Suci yang menewaskan semua-nya dan membimbing mereka yang akan menghadapi Perang Suci setelah era kami.

Orang yang selalu ada disampingku…

Orang yang selalu mengerti apa yang aku mau…

Dia…orang yang paling aku sayangi di kehidupanku ini…

Mencoba untuk menggerakkan kedua tanganku, namun sulit karena masih terasa kaku, bahkan untuk mengepalkan tanganku saja aku membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 menit. Mencoba untuk memaksakan tubuhku yang aku tahu masihlah lelah setelah pertarungan terakhir. Tapi suara itu, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi…lebih dekat, ingin sekali lagi aku mendekatkan kepalaku kepada kepalanya, dahi kami saling menempel lalu memberikan kecupan hangat di mulutnya itu. Ingin sekali lagi melihat reaksinya yang berbeda dari sifatnya sendiri.

Ingin bertemu…sekali lagi…

* * *

><p><strong>[Dohko POV]<strong>

"Shion!" Ketiga kalinya aku mencoba untuk membangunkan surai hijau keemasan yang sekarang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang. Wajahnya nampak lelah, karena memang dirinya baru saja sampai ketempat peristirahatanya terakhirnya . Hanya saja seharusnya sama seperti kami—dia sudah membuka matanya sekarang, menjalani kehidupan barunya disini, ditempat yang sudah disediakan oleh Athena untuk kami.

Tapi kenapa…dia belum juga membuka kedua bola mata yang seharusnya memancarkan warna coklat itu. Aku ingin memandangmu sekali lagi Shion, ingin…

Tanganku ragu untuk mengelus pipi kanan Shion, begitu lembut—dan juga masih dingin seakan belum adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan akan kembali. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak khawatir begitu melihat keadaanya yang seperti ini?.

/Sigh/

Yang pertama kali menemukan tubuh Shion adalah Albafica, dia segera memanggilku dan mengatakan kalau Shion berada di taman depan, terbaring lemas dengan Surplice yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Melihat kemilau hitam tanda dia masih sebagai utusan Hades memang membuatku sakit, bahkan mungkin saja Shion berada disini bukan karena memang dia akan kembali, melainkan karena ini adalah perintah dari Hades yang kini sudah menjadi atasanya.

…

Aku tidak peduli, walaupun yang ada didepanku adalah utusan dari dunia bawah…namun tetap dia adalah Shion. Orang yang memiliki tanggung jawab paling besar dari kami semua, dia terus menanggung beban yang telah kami tinggalkan, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tempat bertumpu untuk membangun kembali Sanctuary dari awal.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu Shion, sungguh. Ingin aku berada disampingmu, melihat semua kegiatanmu. Apakah kau tetap menjaga kesehatan tubuhmu walau kau sudah menjadi seorang _Bapa_ yang harus memimpin semuanya dibawah nama Athena—yang tentu saja merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat berat. Namun tetap aku memiliki tugas yang harus aku pikul juga, sama sepertimu. Karena itu aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, untungnya saja Aldebaran memiliki murid yang sangat tegar sehingga aku masih bisa tenang karena ada seseorang disampingmu.

Walaupun sakit karena bukan aku yang berada disana…

Dan rasa sakit itu bertambah ketika aku melihatmu kembali, kau sudah tidak berada dijalan yang sama denganku. Aku harus bertarung denganmu, demi Athena, demi jalan kebenaranku.

"Dan sekarang saat tugas kita selesai, kenapa kau tidak bangun-bangun, Shion!" Kataku kesal namun tetap dengan nada suara kecil, mengenggam tangan-nya danmemainkan jemari-jemarinya. Menghela nafas sebentar, aku tahu ekspresiku sekarang pasti tampak sedih. Mungkin jika Shion melihat raut mukaku yang seperti ini, dia akan berkata—

"Jangan memasang wajah itu jika aku berada disisi-mu, Dohko…"

Ya seperti itu, dia pasti mengatakan hal itu dengan suara khasnya yang kini terdengar di telingaku.

…

Eh?

Kaget, tentu saja karena perkataan tadi terasa begitu nyata. Aku memandang Shion, yang kini perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka setelah memberikan kata-kata barusan.

"Sh—shion?"

Pertamanya dia tidak menjawab. Sepertinya dia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kulihat perlahan dia mencoba untuk bangkit, duduk disana dan langsung memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya Dohko?" Jawabnya setelah jeda beberapa detik. Memandangku, iris bewarna coklat tua itu nyata memandangku. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dirinya bangun dengan keadaan yang sangat baik tidak seperti baru melakukan pertarungan yang telah kami lalui.

Dia sudah kembali…

Dia ada disini…

Dan berarti, aku bisa memeluknya?...kenapa tidak?

Tanpa komando darinya aku langsung mendekat padanya, kedua tanganku lalu merangkul lehernya dan mendekapkan kepalaku pada pundaknya, erat. Sesaat aku merasa Shion hampir jatuh terebah karena pelukanku tadi, namun terhenti dan Shion memelukku balik, aku yakin sekarang dia sedang tersenyum karena aku berinisiatif sendiri untuk memeluknya. Tidak peduli yang masih dia kenakan adalah pakaian hitam mengkilap itu, yang pasti aku ingin memeluknya sekarang.

"Dohko? Kenapa? Kau seperti tidak melihatku selama berabad-abad…" Katanya heran, aku masih mendekap pada pundaknya.

"Aku memang sudah tidak melihatmu berabad-abad Shion…100 tahun lebih…200 tahun lebih…" Kataku lirih, mungkin dia mengira aku terisak dipundaknya tetapi nyatanya tidak. Aku senang, senang karena aku bisa berada disampingnya lagi, mendengar suaranya langsung—bukan sebagai musuh.

Entah berapa menit aku terus memeluknya sampaia khirnya kedua tangan Shion mendorongku pelan, menatapku yang harus mendongak untuk melihat jelas wajahnya. Senyuman terlihat di surai kuning kehijauan tersebut.

"Sekarang aku disini…bukan?" Katanya lirih, membuatku merasa nyaman mendengarnya. Aku mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi Shion akan mengajukan pertanyaan—

"jadi…dimana aku sekarang?"

Tuhkan, baru saja aku berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya diam, ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sampai akhirnya mataku menitiki Surplice hitam yang sangat menyakitkan mataku itu.

"…Dohko?"

* * *

><p><strong>[ Normal POV]<strong>

Dohko hanya diam, sampai akhirnya tanganya berusaha untuk melepaskan kemilau hitam yang ada di tubuh Shion. Shion memandang Dohko bertanya-tanya sampai akhirnya dia kelabakan sendiri karena Dohko membukanya dengan paksa.

"T-tunggu dulu Dohko, pelan-pelan…" Kata Shion panik sampai akhirnya Surplice bagian bawahnya sudah terlepas, hanya menyisakan celana ketat bewarna hijau kecoklatan. Berikutnya Dohko langsung berusaha membuka bagian atas Surplice Shion yang memang sangat rumit modelnya.

Semua satu persatu dia lepas, bagian leher, tangan lalu tubuhnya, perlahan Shion terdorong dan terpaksa terebah di ranjang, dengan Dohko berada diatasnya (yang tanganya masih berkutat dengan Surplice Shion). Wajah Shion nampak memerah—dan akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di tubuh penduduk asli Jamir itu, dia bertelanjang Dada menunjukkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan hanya berbekal celana yang masih melekat di tubuhnya itu.

"Nah…" Dohko nampak puas , kemilau kemilau hitam yang ada di tanganya langsung dia buang di sembarang tempat, menimbulkan suara logam yang khas. Awalnya tidak terbesit pemikiran mesum di kepalanya, sampai akhirnya dia sadar akan posisinya sendiri.

"…a-ah" Wajah Dohko langsung memerah, dia benar-benar baru sadar bahwa posisinya sekarang sangat berbahaya. Sementara Shion memandang Dohko, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil—plus nakal.

"kenapa? Ayo teruskan..." Kata Shion dengan nada sedikit menggoda si Libra.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Kata Dohko gugup, mengalihkan perhatianya kesamping kanan.

"benarkah? Tapi kau barusan terlihat seperti—" Tangan kanan Shion perlahan menyentuh pipi Dohko, Dohko mau tidak mau menatap lagi surai Kuning kehijauan tersebut, perlahan kepalanya mendekat.

"Bernafsu…" Kata Shion lirih saat wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat, masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan yang dia tujukan tadi—tentang dimana dia sekarang, karena sudah sangat lama tidak melihat surai kecoklatan itu diatasnya.

Sebentar lagi, sepertinya dunia akan menjadi milik mereka berdua…

Tapi…

"UHUK!"

Shion dan Dohko langsung menghentikan gerakan kepalanya, terdiam kaku sampai akhirnya mata mereka sama-sama melihat kearah tirai kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Menampilkan sosok bersurai biru panjang dengan paras cantik yang mereka kenal.

"Sepertinya aku menganggu…"

"A-albafica…" Buru-buru Dohko langsung menjauh dari Shion dengan wajah yang sangat merah, semerah Manigol—kepiting rebus. Dohko buru-buru turun dari ranjang Shion dan menoleh kearah lain. Sementara Shion hanya memandang Albafica dengan cengiran gugup.

"A-ada apa kau kesini?"

"Ooh…hanya melihat bagaimana keadaan Aries, namun sepertinya kau sudah sangat sehat…Shion" Albafica berjalan mendekat kesana, membawa sepasang pakaian dan meletakkanya di meja yang ada disebelah ranjang Shion. Tersenyum kecil, mata Albafica melirik Dohko yang menghadap kebelakang—namun dia sangat tahu kalau surai coklat asia itu sekarang pasti sangat malu.

"Oh begitukah…tapi aku sehat-sehat—"

Perkataan Shion terhenti. Merasakan ada yang salah dengan apa yang ada dihadapanya. Berpikir sebentar sampai akhirnya otaknya bekerja disana, ada satu fakta yang harusnya masih sangat dia ingat.

Bukankah Albafica sudah meninggal?

"T—tunggu Albafica kenapa kau ada disini ?" Kata Shion buru-buru, tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya begitu melihat Surai kebiruan yang dia lihat terakhir kalinya bersimpah darah, yang dia gendong menuju kuil Pisces untuk tempar peristirahatan-nya yang terakhir.

"Ah…kau belum mendapatkan penjelasan dari Dohko?" Kata Albafica yang sepertinya tidak kaget dengan reaksi Shion.

"B—bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskanya disituasi seperti tadi, Albafica!" Kata Dohko masih tetap menghadap kebelakang.

"Hahaha…" Albafica hanya bisa tertawa garing, sepertinya mau tidak mau dia yang harus menjelaskanya.

"Disini adalah _Ieoru_…Shion, tempat kita…para Gold Saint beristirahat…"

"Ieoru…? Bukankah kita seharusnya berada di—"

"Underworld? Memang…seharusnya seperti itu, tapi…Athena-sama telah mengatakan kepada kami bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja…dia berkata kalau ini adalah tanda terimakasih yang dia terima…atas perjuangan kita selama ini…"

"yang berarti…tugas kita selesai…," tambah Dohko yang sedikit malu-malu memandang mereka berdua.

"…selesai?" Shion hanya diam, mungkin dirinya masih tidak percaya kalau kata 'selesai' akan benar-benar terjadi di kehidupanya. Matanya menatap Albafica perlahan, lalu memandang Dohko juga.

"Benarkah?..." Katanya dengan raut muka yang mengatakan dia tidak mau percaya kata-kata itu.

"Benar Shion…semuanya sudah selesai, dan kita akan berkumpul bersama, bersama semuanya…" Sahut Dohko, masih ragu-ragu untuk mendekat pada Shion.

"…"

Sesaat, menjadi hening.

"baiklah…kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, kau bisa berkumpul bersama kami dibawah Shion…," Albafica memutuskan untuk membuka percakap sekali lagi. Tubuhnya turun, memunguti semua Surplice yang berserakan disana.

"…apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Surplice itu Albafica?" Kata Shion penasaran.

"…tentu saja aku akan mengembalikanya kepada Minos" Jawabnya tersenyum, saat itu jika dia lalu berjalan keluar dari sana, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keduanya.

…

Dan tentu saja tidak ada yang memulai percakapa setelah itu. Shion sepertinya nampak masih merenungi semuanya, sedangkan Dohko hanya terdiam gugup, terasa sangat kaku karena kejadian tadi, Dohko menunggu sampai teman-nya itu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Dohko…" Suara Shion lirih memanggil Dohko, dan langsung saja Dohko menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya Shion?" Katanya memberi respon.

"Bisakah kau memeluk-ku sekarang?" Kata Shion lirih, kepalanya menunduk tidak menunjukkan raut wajahnya ke Dohko. Dan Dohko yakin bahwa memang Shion sangat memerlukan pelukan itu sekarang.

Perlahan tubuh Dohko mendekat, berada dihadapan Shion yang kini duduk di ranjang tersebut, kedua tanganya lalu meraih kepala Shion pelan, mendekatkan pada dadanya—menyuruh Shion untuk mendekap pada tubuhnya.

Shion hanya diam saja, namun dia merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang jika berada pada dekapan sang Libra. Dia sejujurnya masih tidak percaya, pada akhirnya semua usahanya—apa yang harus dia lakukan kini sudah selesai , dan itu berarti bolehkah dia sekarang merasakan kebahagiaan?.

"…kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik, Shion…" Kata Dohko lirih mengelus-elus surai panjang Shion, tersenyum lembut masih mendekapmu, senyuman tulus terlihat di raut wajah Dohko. Shion tidak menjawab perkataan Dohko itu, namun tanganya perlahan menyentuh punggung si Libra, menguatkan dekapanya, hangat. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia-nya.

"…Dohko"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan apa yang terganggu tadi?"

"…"

Sesaat Dohko terdiam kaku disana, bahkan seperti patung es yang tiba-tiba memanas. Dan saat itu juga Shion perlahan mendorong Dohko, agar terebah diranjang—sama persis dengan posisi awalnya saat dirinya belum bangun tadi.

"T—tunggu dulu Shion…j—jangan tiba-tiba seperti—mh!..ah…nh!"

* * *

><p><em>Apa yang terjadi?<em>

_Silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri apa yang menjadi akhir dari cerita ini ^^~_


End file.
